


let me always be with you

by moodyme



Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is allergic to pollen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This is silly and pointless, except for adam, psychic adam parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Ronan spends his days running his mother's flower shop and loving his boyfriend Adam, who lives in the apartment above the store.TRC/Dream Trilogy Prompt WeekDay 1: Flower shop AU
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	let me always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> I barely focused on the flower shop aspect 🤷🏻
> 
> Title is taken from the John Denver song ‘Annie’s Song’ because I’m trying to use only John Denver lyrics for my titles for this week lol

Ronan woke up to the sound of sneezing.

He squinted open one eye, and rolled his head, which was lying on his crossed arms on the counter, until he found his boyfriend staring at him from the doorway. The doorway was as far as he usually got, since his allergies left him unable to get much further.

"You were sleeping again," Adam accused, pulling his shirt up to cover his nose. "You're gonna get robbed."

Ronan closed his eyes again. "Did you see that?" He asked around a yawn.

"Please," Adam scoffed, his voice muffled from his shirt. "I don't have to be psychic to know that you'll get robbed if you keep falling asleep while working."

"Yeah," Ronan grumbled. Adam was probably right. He usually was. But really, what was there to steal? Flowers? The few bills in the cash register because almost everyone paid by credit card anyway?

Ronan would rather sleep. It was rare enough as it was.

He heard Adam step in and make his way to the counter before he felt fingers slide over the short bristles of his shaved hair to behind his ear, where Adam scratched him. Ronan felt a bit like a dog for thinking how nice it felt.

"Are you coming upstairs?" Adam asked.

"Is it that time already?" Ronan sat up, unfortunately dislodging Adam's hand, which he grabbed and pulled closer to his face so he could look at Adam's watch.

Fuck. It was already past 5.

"Did you call mom?" Ronan asked, moving to start locking everything up behind the counter

"Uh," Adam said, moving to help him. "Aurora called me, actually. She called down here a few times, but she couldn't get a hold of you."

Ronan winced. He tried not to worry his mother when he could help it these days. Ever since she had woken up from her coma, she had changed, just a little. It was why Ronan now bothered to actually carry his phone with him when he went out. Something about her husband being murdered and herself falling into a several years long coma the day after the funeral made her more worried about her sons than she ever was before.

He couldn't resent her for that. He was still too relieved, her recovery was still too new and fragile of a thing.

"I texted her when I saw you sleeping," Adam continued.

"Thanks," Ronan mumbled. "Did she want me to go over?"

"No, Declan's having dinner with her tonight."

Right. It was Saturday.

They worked to close the store for awhile, until Ronan heard Adam start sneezing again. He shooed him back upstairs to his apartment and finished, alone. Once he was finished properly closing the store, he sprinted up the stairs to Adam's apartment, his sleepiness totally vanquished.

When he entered, he found Adam sitting on the couch in the living room, his phone at his good ear and his schedule book balanced on his knee. 

"I have an opening for 9:45 tomorrow?" he said, waving at Ronan and offering him a quick smile. "Alright, I'll put you down for a reading. See you tomorrow, Annette."

Ronan recognized the name as a frequent customer of Adam's, a hedge fund manager who rarely made an important non-financial decision without first having Adam read her tarot cards. Ronan had never met her, had only met a few of his customers, really, but he sometimes saw them coming and going from the flower shop. Annette, however, he had never seen, despite how often she was at Adam's. He was morbidly curious about her.

"Did you have to schedule her for when I _woudn't_ be here?" Ronan demanded.

Adam rolled his eyes. "It was the only time I had. Just don't go to mass if you want to see her so much."

Ronan considered it, for just a brief moment. But mass and lunch with his family was sacred. Literally. "And risk my immortal soul? No thanks."

"Okay," Adam sighed, and patted the space on the couch next to him. Ronan moved to sit next to him, thought better of it, and instead threw his feet up on to the arm of the sofa and rested his head in Adam's lap.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, tell me about your dream."

"Who says I was dreaming?" Ronan countered.

Adam gave him a pointed look. "You're always dreaming."

"What," Ronan said, "Are you going to interpret, Joseph?" 

He wished he could take back the name as soon as he said it. 

He wished he could take away the immediate way the skin around Adam’s eyes pinched.

He wished he could take back all the things that had transpired to cause that immediate reaction.

Joseph Kavinsky was still looming over them it seemed.

“What were you dreaming about?” Adam pressed.

Ronan was glad he asked, if only because it brushed aside the Kavinsky issue.

Ronan was unhappy he asked, because then he would have to tell Adam about his dream.

“It was about before.”

“Before-” Adam hesitated. “Oh. About your father?”

Ronan shook is head. To tell Adam that, no, that wasn’t it, and also to physical try and clear the immediate mental images that sprang to his mind. 

“Before this,” Ronan corrected, waving a hand between himself and Adam, who gave him a lopsided smile. It wasn’t quite as thrilling as one of Adam’s free and real smiles, but it was wonderful to see all the same.

“That encompasses quite a bit,” Adam said, “can you be more specific?”

“To when I first met you and you couldn’t breathe because of all the pollen,” Ronan said. The reason felt silly now, when in the presence of the subject of his murdered father. “And you came down angry that the space beneath your apartment was rented by a flower shop.”

“That’s- why didn’t you just say so?” Adam huffed. “You were being so broody and mysterious I thought something was wrong.”

“Something was wrong,” Ronan insisted. He forced himself to sit up so he could move until he was facing Adam and could take his hands in his. Then, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say. “You weren’t madly in love with me yet.”

Adam, instead of laughing like he usually did when Ronan said something ridiculous, went eerily still, similar to the way he looked when he was being all witchy and scrying.

It was sexy, yes, but also a little scary.

Ronan refused to examine the idea that he found it sexy _because_ he also found it a little scary.

He stayed like that for several long moments, long enough that Ronan started feeling genuinely concerned.

“Adam?” Ronan prompted, shaking his hands that he was still holding.

“I can’t believe I’m going to-“ Adam mumbled under his breath, Ronan straining to hear him. He pulled one of his hands free and thrust it into the front pocket of his jeans.

More loudly he said, “You know what? You’re ridiculous. And I _am_ madly in love with you.”

Ronan’s face burst out in a deep blush, despite the fact that he had been the first one to say it. 

“And I want that. I want to be madly in love with you and I want you to be madly in love with me,” Adam continued.

“I am,” Ronan stammered, nodding his head and feeling a bit confused.

“Good,” Adam took his hand out of his pocket, and held it in a loose fist. Like he was holding something in it. “And I love that you’re ridiculous. So I’m going to be ridiculous too, for a moment.”   
  
Adam twisted the hand Ronan was still holding until he had both of Ronan’s hands palm up, like a supplicant, and gently placed a gold ring in them.

Ronan knew, instantly, what it was and what it meant.

He had dreamed, or, well, fantasized about this a few hundred million times. In each of those instances, he had expected to feel overwhelmed.

Now that it was happening in reality, he was distantly surprised that instead, all he could feel was calm. Settled. Like something had shifted in the universe and it made things _right_.

“I am getting you the best fucking hypoallergenic flowers for our wedding.”

Adam finally laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This felt like a sequel to an unwritten fanfic... so, uh, if you’re a writer and want to write this au? Please do. I want to read it lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take Me Home (To the Place I Belong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972425) by [SilverOpals394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOpals394/pseuds/SilverOpals394)




End file.
